Of Wings and Rings
by siriuslymerlin
Summary: She surprised him, so he told her to get wings. Makes total sense right? Only to them... Or, the time that Austin had a burning question for Ally but she showed up way before he was ready to ask it. Fluffy auslly one-shot, for Kavya.


**Hey Guys! Just a little something for my friend, who adores A&A. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Do you honestly think I could ever own Austin and Ally?**

Ally Dawson, soon to be Ally Moon, stood in front of the Sonic Boom, one of the only unchanged stores in the entire mall. She let a small smile grace her lips before she strode into the store. A young teen-aged boy manned the front desk, or really just stood scrawling madly away into a black spiral notebook. He looked up when he saw her enter.

"Hi Ally! How're ya doing?" asked Nelson, shoving up his horn-rimmed glasses.

"Great, thanks! How bout you?" she replied, sending a smile at her little protégée.

"Just great! Mr. Dawson put me in charge of the store for the whole weekend, while he's at the tuna convention!" He boasted, squaring his shoulders and puffing his chest out proudly.

Ally worked to cover the giggles that threatened to escape at his exclamation.

"Dou you mean the _tuba_ convention?" She asked between escaped laughs. His smile faltered and he scowled.

"Aw nards! I knew something about that didn't make sense!" He berated himself.

"That's okay, Nelson! Have you seen Austin? He asked me to meet him here," Ally asked, looking around the store in a half-hearted attempt to find him.

"Oh yeah! He asked me to tell you he was upstairs, in the practice room," Nelson told her, after searching around his notebook in an effort to find the note Austin had given him.

"Thanks Nelson! Have a good day!" Ally called behind her shoulder, already climbing the stairs that lead to the practice room. Nelson smiled and waved at her, before returning to his writing. Ally grinned at the sight, remembering herself at the same age.

Soon enough, she found herself in front of the practice room door. She gingerly opened it and stuck her head inside. There she found Austin, playing the piano softly. He hadn't appeared to notice her, and she quietly made her way inside.

"That sounds really good," She said, as way of announcing her presence. He jumped slightly and turned, a sheepish smile on his handsome face.

"Hi Ally! No, it was just something I was messing around with," He told her, rubbing the back of his neck with his right hand. Ally raised her eyebrows at her boyfriend's uncharacteristic bashfulness.

"Well, keep playing! Maybe you can turn it into a song," Ally suggested. Austin coughed awkwardly, before muttering something under his breath. Ally's eyebrows knit together, confusion evident on her face.

"Okay, what going on?" She asked him, placing a comforting hand on one of his broad shoulders. He really had grown from the first time she'd met him, almost ten years ago.

"Nothing, it's just I wasn't expecting you so early" Austin said, before stealing a worried glance at the sheets of music propped up at the piano.

"Well, Dez said you wanted to meet me now, he said you wanted to ask me something?" Ally told him, recounting what the eccentric man had told her.

"He wasn't supposed to send you now!" Austin exclaimed, peeking again at the sheet music.

"What does it matter if I'm a couple hours early?" Ally said, feeling a little agitated, and even more confused.

"I'm not ready yet! Nothings done! Not the song, the lyrics, and not to mention the rings—" Austin stopped abruptly, eyes wide.

"Rings?" Ally asked, feeling a little breathless. "What about rings?"

Austin laughed weakly.

"Rings, what rings? I didn't say anything about rings! I said, uh… wings! Wings! I said wings!" he told her, panic and hysteria lacing his voice.

"Wings?" Ally deadpanned.

"Yep! Chicken wings! Like for tonight's dinner?" He asked, looking at her hopefully, praying that she'd bought the lie.

"I guess I like chicken wings…" she said slowly, completely unconvinced that Austin had wanted to ask her about wings.

"Great! Why don't you pick them up and we can have wings tonight? We can have them here!" He told her, relief coloring his tone. He guided Ally to the door, and all but shoved her out. The young woman walked slowly down the stairs, trying to calm her racing heart. She'd been positive that he'd said rings, and that only meant one thing; Austin wanted to _propose!_

ÖöÖ

Hours had passed before Ally returned to the shop, hair done, nails painted, in her nicest clothes, and holding a bag of Joey's Kitchen barbeque hot wings. She went straight to the practice room, after bidding Nelson a good night, as he was closing up shop.

Ally stood in front of the door, trying to gather her nerves, and still her shaking arms. At last, she opened the door. A hushed gasp left her mouth as she took in her surroundings. Austin had magically transformed the practice room into a beautiful, musical garden of paradise. Her eyes welled up and she willed herself not to cry, not yet anyways.

"I brought the wings," she told him, her voice shaking ever so slightly.

"Awesome! But first," he got down on one knee, "I have a question to ask," He told her. Ally could only nod her head vigorously, and set down the bag of wings.

"Ally Dawson, will you do me the honor of marrying me?" The words had barely left his mouth before she'd flung herself on top of him, pressing kisses anywhere she could, punctuating them with the word yes. Minutes had passed, with Austin holding a content Ally in his arms before he asked,

"What kind of wings did you get?"

**So? What'd you think? Let me know with reviews! Thanks for reading!**

**P.S. I hesitantly ship Koss, even though it will never actually happen.**


End file.
